Where's Trusca?
by Rekkara the wolf
Summary: My OC has been launched into the slightly changed world of Naruto which she only knows about from what her freind told her. Slight AU, Tobi/OC
1. Chapter 1 Ninjas? really?

Where am I? I wondered as I sat up, glancing around I could see that I was sitting in a field of grain that caught the mid day light just perfectly so they were shiny, like liquid gold. I tried standing up only to be propelled into the air before falling back down to land on my face quite ungracefully. "Gleh! Bleh! Splirf!" I said while spitting dirt out "I'm not on earth anymore" I sighed and rubbed my head, there were two bumps on either side of my forehead. I gently pushed myself up and this time I was successful in staying grounded. "okay let's try walking." I said while stepping forward only to be propelled forward about thirty feet, before I could do another face plant I landed on my other foot so that I was doing some sort of prancing run. It did not last long though because after a few more transitions I found myself face down in the dirt. I slowly picked myself up and continued walking, only this time I dragged my feet along the ground so that I wouldn't go flying again. However uncomfortable that may be, it worked, and in a while I arrived at some town. The sky turned a dark grey, almost the same color as my eyes, it started raining and I was drenched within seconds. I shuffled over to a man standing outside a shop entrance "excuse me but what is this place called?" I asked. He looked at me strangely "Tanikagure, why?" he answered "hm." I grunted, one of my friends told me about this place, it was from some anime or something, it was called Nuratu? Noratu? Naruto! That's it, and it might have been about ninjas, she also told me about these people called Akatsomething.

A shout rose up from down the street so I shuffled over to see what the fuss was. A tall pale silver haired man wearing a black coat with red fabric "dripping" from the shoulders was grabbing this woman and trying to gag her. "STOP! NOO! Let me goooo!" she yelled while pushing him away "Hey stop!" I yelled while shuffling over to grab the woman away from him, she scuttled away hurriedly "####! you #####! She got away! #### you!" he cursed as he tried throwing a punch at my face, which I caught "Wha? How?" he wondered aloud before receiving a kick to the face from me, sending him flying down the street and into a fruit stand HUH, strong. that usually not I?mI clutched my head, the bumps turned into spikes against my palms. "Hey, Hidan, your getting your ### handed to you." laughed another man with his face hidden and a grey "stitched" coat. "SHUT THE #### UP KAKUZU!" yelled the man called Hidan. "Thank you so much! This is what they wanted, put them on quickly!" whispered the woman who had mysteriously appeared behind me while handing me a suspicious box. I opened it and found two bracelets both dark grey with red lines, I hurriedly slid them into my wrists. Suddenly they started glowing and the red lines spread over my body until I looked like part of a computer before suddenly disappearing.(Who the #### are you?) said a mischievous feminine voice.I'M you? are #### the who and Eva (I'm Ragnorok! Destroyer of worlds! Consumer of souuuls!) (I've been in that ############# box for almost my entire life! I I have to find some way to entertain myself!) she yelled. "####! She has the ###### claws! ." yelled a pissed off Hidan as he rushed over and lifted up my arm before pulling back his hand, I could see singe marks on his fingers. (Self defence, he was going to try and take me off.) OKAY, me. touch to tries he if him burn always sure make"Let's go now." said Kakuzu as he jumped up on the roof with Hidan following, I stomped my foot and found myself flying above the rooftop and into a tree but before a crashed I propelled myself back into the air RAGNAROK? you heavier? pounds hundred three about becoming mind WouldI asked her (Whatever.) she groaned and I felt myself on the ground a few seconds later i thought. "Now let's try that again. I said while jumping up to the rooftop successfully. "where the #### do you think you're going?" snickered Hidan. "I'm following you two." I Huffed. "This way." Kakuzu directed while jumping to the East with myself and Hidan following close behind. About an hour of Jumping later we arrived at some sort of tower in the middle of a forest.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki hideout" Stated Kakuzu as we walked up to the front door and knocked. "Tobi will get it!" Yelled an overly cheerful voice from the inside. The door opened up to reveal a tall dark-haired boy with a bright orange mask. "Hello Kakuzu! Hi Hidan! Hello Mustard!" he greeted, he must be referring to my hair, a bright yellow it was"Oh I'm Evangiline, But you can call me Mustard if you want." I Said while nodding stiffly in his direction. "Mustard Chan!" he cheered "I'm Tobi!" he introduced. "Can we go in now? I'm freezing my #### off." growled Hidan while pushing past Tobi to get inside. "He's just angry that Eva beat him." Sighed Kakuzu while pulling me inside as well. "You beat Hidan? You're so strong!" He cheered. "Leader wants to see you, This way." Kakuzu said as he walked upstairs. I followed and after at least 6 flights of stairs we arrived at a large wooden door that had "Leader" printed on it in those large gothic letters used on school principal doors. "Come in Kakuzu." said a deep voice. "follow me." he beckoned as he opened the door to a large room with two desks, one was in the middle of the room and had a stack of scrolls on either side, the one on the left being slightly taller the man sitting at it had bright orange hair and a slight smile, and the other desk was to the left of the first and looked about the same except that it had little pieces of origami all over it. There was a lady sitting at that one with blue hair and had a white paper flower tucked behind her ear. The orange haired man looked up, noticed me, wrote something down and looked back up . "Who is the girl Kakuzu?" He asked boredly. "This is Evangeline Vontrue, leader." he said while bowing "bow, now." he whispered while tugging on my sleeve. "I can't." I whispered back. "Why did you bring her here?" he asked "She beat Hidan." leader slowly looked at me, then at Kakuzu. "Prove it to me." he demanded. "Lets flip a coin, if I win then I beat him and get to join this little group thing, Akatsuki was it? If I lose though then i will leave"Leader thought about it for a bit and then agreed and pulled out a small silver coin. "Heads or tails" he asked before throwing the coin into the air "Coin." I chose, it fell to the ground and landed on heads."You cheated" growled leader. "You never said that I couldn't." I smirked "well, a deal is a deal. Welcome to the Akatsuki." Sighed leader "Wha? She's joining? Huh? She doesn't even have chakra!" sputtered A guy that strangely resembled a shark I thought (It's a power thing that's inside of these pansies. The more they can control it, the more powerful they become.) She explained (Nah, we have something much cooler it's called máttur.) "Evangeline, Konan will be taking care of the necessary arrangements." sighed leader. Konan walked over to me and led me out the door, down the hall and into a dark blue room. Once she had made sure that the door was secured she sighed before flopping onto a bed with a fluffy blue comforter. "My God! You have no idea how long it's been since I've been able to talk to another girl without having to kill her!" She groaned before rolling over to look at me. "Oh, you must be the only girl in Akatsuki then." I sighed "Correction! I used to be the only girl in Akatsuki." she stated happily. "So what are these necessary arrangement things that leader was talking about?" I questioned while sitting on a slightly smaller bed on the other side of the room "Well first we are going to get you an official Akatsuki cloak and ring! Then we are going to go into town and go shopping for clothes! Then we will buy you some new sheets for that bed of yours! Then we will get some other things as well!" she planned cheerfully "Why didn't you act like this around the boys?" I asked her "I have my reasons." she sighed. I sighed "Are there any other people in the Akatsuki?" I asked, she nodded "Well let's see. There's Yahiko or leader, Zetsu, Diedara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, Tiny, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi and Itachi" I smirked evilly "So Konan, you and leader eh?" I implied, she turned bright red "heh, just don't wake me up when you sneak out of the room" I sighed, she turned brighter red "Ah ha! I knew it!" I gloated "Well what kind of jutsu do you use?" she asked, trying to change the subject. JUTSU?(Psh! We use death!) SERIOUSLY?(ha! no! Fire!) "She says it's Fire!" I whispered. "who's she?" Konan whispered back. "Ragnorok of course!" I said while holding up my arm. "Well, let's get going, we still have training to do." she sighed while standing up and putting on her "Serious" face before walking out the door. I got off my bed and took a step, only to be propelled into the ceiling "Mldgdcf!" I gurgled while spitting out some drywall. Ragnorok started cackling evilly before slowly gaining weight and pulling me out of the ceiling. I rubbed my head and started sinking through the floor I mentally screamed, Ragnorok just laughed harder. I tried standing up only to fall through the floor and into a blood filled bath tub. Hidan looked up from his bloody circle to notice me almost completely covered in blood, I started hyperventilating. Blood. On. ME! I quickly stood up and grabbed him by the collar. "Why are there dead bodies in your bathtub?" I seethed. He smirked cockily "I was sacrificing some worthless ##### to Jashin sama." he retorted (Stage one?) Ragnorok questioned in an overly cheerful voice. NO. Easily. Him. Of. Care. Take. Can. I.I growled while slowly wrapping my hands around Hidan's neck "I'm Immortal #####" he sneered. I started crushing his neck so that he couldn't breathe "We will have to fix that now won't we?" Ragnorok and I seethed, our two voices joined made a voice that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He looked genuinely scared, I kept on squeezing until I heard a loud squelching noise and his head slid off his neck. I picked it up and started laughing maniacally before starting to hyperventilate again "####!" I cursed before running up to leader's office and accidentally breaking in the door. "Leader! Hidan's head came off!" I stammered. Leader looked up from his paperwork with what I assumed to be a surprised look. "What happened?" he sighed. I launched into the tale of Ragnorok's fun. "And then his HEAD CAME OFF!" I finished. Leader sighed, ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. "Have Kakuzu stitch it back on." he sighed before looking back down at the papers. "But if I do then he'll just sacrifice some more people to some Jashin guy!" I huffed, Hidan grinned and tried to say something but all that came out was a strange gargling sound because his vocal chords were crushed. "That's not my problem, deal with it however you want." he sighed. I grinned "Any way I want right?" he sighed and waved me out of the office.

I held up Hidan's head and he wiped the grin off his face. "How should I go about this?" I pondered (Do you want my help?) SURE, that you don?t pulled. stunt little for forgive still I but"Hold still, oh wait you can't! Eh heh heh." I giggled. (we could kill him.) NO. like that. wouldn?t Leader(How about this: I give him a poison that will take away his immortality if he tries to sacrifice anyone else.) THAT'S like I it! evil."Okay man##### if you try and sacrifice anyone else then you won't be an immortal anymore." I said while grinning "EVANGILINE VONTRUE WHAT THE ##### ARE YOU DOING WITH HIDAN'S ####### HEAD!?" yelled an incredibly pissed off Konan. "I'M POISONING HIM! ONE SEC!" Konan rushed up and put her "Serious." face on "Did leader say it's okay?" she sighed "Yep!" I replied cheerily. "Now back to the matter at hand." Ragnorok turned into a pair of dark grey gloves (Tap his forehead once.) I poked him between the eyes. (Done!) she stated happily. (Of course!) "Eva, you're completely soaked in blood." Stated Konan. I started hyperventilating again and dropped Hidan's head before I fell to the ground unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 What mountain?

"-Va, Eva! The time to wake up is now!" Yelled Konan before slapping me only to draw her hand back quickly, "####! You're burning up!" she said worriedly "No I'm not, you're just incredibly cold." I said while sitting up "stick your tongue out." she ordered "I will but first tell me how hot the average person is." I asked before sticking my tongue out and having a thermometer shoved into my mouth. "Well the average temp is 71 degrees, but you're showing up at 98.6? What the ####! This thing must be broken." Konan exclaimed while removing the thermometer. I sighed. "Konan, it's not broken, that is my regular temperature, What is this planet called?" I asked. "Trusca and what the #### do you mean that's your normal temp!?" she almost screamed. I groaned "This has to be a secret, and you cannot tell anybody unless I say so, okay?" I whispered, and she nodded her head "I promise! Now spill!" she whispered back "Okay... You see, the reason that I beat Hidan and have such a high temp is because... I'm what you would call a... Alien?" I tried explaining while rubbing the spike things, they had grown to almost four inches long. Only to receive a blank stare from Konan. "I am not from Tusca Konan, I am from planet earth and on earth people have a regular tempurature of 98.6, our hair is not naturally blue, we do not grow horns, we cannot jump over buildings no matter how hard we try and finnally we cannot punch people into fruit stands or attack them with weapons." I explained. Konan sat there for a bit just staring "Cool." she replied, I sighed. "Now I am going to take a shower." I stated before walking out of the door only to walk straight back inside "Where's the shower?" I asked. Konan giggled and led me out the door and down the hallway to a brownish door. "Since you haven't bought any yet you can use any of the soaps you want!" she stated cheerfully. "Great ." I replied before walking in, the walls were a tannish grey with white facilities and accents. I quickly undressed, stepped into the shower and started scrubbing and soaping away all the blood. "ahh" I sighed before looking over at the shampoos. "Let's see, we have: Manly Musk? No. Lovely Lavender? Maybe. Strawberry Surfboard wax? No. Miracle grow? What the ####? Sensational Salmon? Like ####! Delicious Dango? No. Exceptional explosion? No. Fresh forest? No. flea and tick protection? No. Crispy Cinnamon? No. Lucious lemon? Hmm. I think... Lemon!" I debated before lathering up my bright yellow hair, and I do mean yellow, I'm talking about if the sun's yellowyness was mixed with that of a harvest moon and a lemon who had been eating masses of yellow jello ontop of a golden field of grain in the afternoon light surrounded by ginkgo trees in the fall. That is the magnitude of my bright yellow hair. I rinsed out all of the bubbles and spun around, relishing the nice hot water before I twisted the knobs and stepped out of the shower. After drying myself of I looked around for my fresh clothes only to find that they weren't there! (Hahaha! I can't believe you forgot them!) giggled Ragnorok. ####! What the #### Ragnorok! Why didn't you remind me? I mentally screamed, she only continued laughing. I huffed and wrapped a towel tightly about myself, opened the door and looked up and down the hallway... It was clear. I sighed before running out of the room, down the hall and into some guy with a tannish gold ponytail. My hand slipped and the towel fell to the floor, I quickly snatched and rewrapped it, an immensely red blush across my cheeks. "You saw nothing." I growled darkly, blondie just turned bright red and rushed down the hall and into a room . I sprinted the rest of the way to my shared room, opened the door and sighed. "Konan, I don't have any clothes." I stated to the surprised bluenette. She jumped off her bed, scurried over to the dresser and started going through the drawers before holding up a bandage, a pair of black pants way too short for me. some undies, and a black fishnet shirt. I took the things and rushed behind a changing screen. A few minutes later I stepped out from behind it and quickly grabbed my coat and put it on before crossing my arms over my chest. Konan giggled "You're supposed to wrap the bandages around your chest silly! Not your head!" she laughed. I had indeed wrapped them around my head, covering most of my face except for my right eye as well as keeping my hair slightly controlled, I had also tied it into a bow at the back. "I get sunburned easily." I explained. Ragnorok chuckled and I mentally threw a rock at her. I just blushed and Konan started to walk through the door but her foot got caught in that hole I made earlier, she looked in my direction with a questioning face, I sighed and pointed to my bracelet. "Ragnorok did it, I'm sorry." she carefully walked around the hole and out of the door I quickly followed before Ragnorok could do anything. grr I growled mentally, something that sounded scarier than most things replied. Konan and I continued walking down the hall and out the door "HEY! Don't leave without Tobi!" yelled the masked boy, running full speed at us and accidentally running into me, which in turn knocked me over. "Tobi, I like hugs and all but I can't breathe." I stated while in a death hug. "Sorry mustard-chan!" he yelled before getting off of me and helping me up only to start sniffing my hair. "You used Tobi's shampoo!" he cheered. "Sorry, I just like lemons a bit more than lavender." I sighed in Konan's direction, she just stood there, I had forgotten about the seriousness. "poke, poke, poke" said Tobi while poking the left spike and tugging at the bandages. "Now Mustard chan and Tobi both have masks!" He stated and the spikes grew another inch. Tobi yanked his hand away is if they were poisonous. " Mustard chan! I think you're growing horns!" he declared. I felt the spikes and they grew another inch so that you could see them over my slightly spiky hair. "What color are they?" I asked Tobi "goldish!" he replied. I rubbed them and they grew another inch, I could feel that they were curved forward so that I could just see the tips. "They're probably going to continue growing so let's go shopping." I said And Konan and Tobi nodded and started to walk West. "More walking!" I whined before following them, we walked for about 5 minutes before picking up the pace a bit. Within the hour the three of us were having a race and Tobi was winning with myself in second and Konan in third, Tobi looked behind to make sure I wasn't gaining any ground and ran a bit faster Ragnorok! We need to go faster! I requested and she huffed before becoming completely wieghtless, I took another running leap and was propelled past Tobi at speeds that would make airplanes jealous, Tobi gasped and tried matching my speed, he was successful and quickly speed past me, I grabbed a tree trunk and pushed off of it with as much force as was possible. There was a large boom as I broke what I assumed to be be the sound barrier, my horns started growing at a rapid pace until they we're curved again to look like large S shapes. ¥ If that's not a good enough definition just imagine Hellboy's horns grown out, a bit longer, curved downwards more and gold¥ I kept on speeding up until I collided with some large brown thing, I was going too fast so I couldn't really see what it was. My horns took most of the impact and left me dazed inside of a large crater thing. Some people approached me, they were wearing dark colored cloth and shiny headband things that resembled the one Konan had except the symbol was different. Some blonde lady with an air of importance moved forward, grabbed my collar and lifted me off the ground getting really pissed off in the process. "Do you know what you just did." she growled, her voice getting darker at each letter. "I'm really sorry but I was going too fast, I couldn't see what happened." I apologized, she raised me up a a bit higher and my collar started ripping. "YOU JUST DESTROYED PART OF HOKAGE MOUNTAIN!" she yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to beat Tobi in a race! I don't even know what Hokage mountain is!" I exclaimed, she growled and dropped me to the ground and motioned at some ninja "Take care of this #####" she ordered before storming off, the headband guys who I assumed were ninja quickly rushed at me with an array of weapons. One of them hit me in the stomach, I punched him in the chest "lightly" he flew out of the crater and into a nearby building. Another one sprang at me, I ducked but my horns accidentally got caught on his leg and ripped open a large gash, he started bleeding heavily. I bent down and picked him up "Help! He's bleeding!" I yelled at a nearby attacker. They all froze in their tracks and looked at me strangely. I need more weight! I ordered. Ragnorok huffed and returned to Her previos state. I quickly ran past all the gawking people and up to the lady from earlier "Help him!" I begged while holding the bleeding man out to her. She turned around, saw the blood, took him from me and started healing him. "Why didn't you just leave him?" she asked as she finished healing the man. "I ducked and he got caught on my... Horns, I didn't want to hurt him! It was my fault." I confessed, she sighed and looked up at me. "Why do you have horns?" she asked, I froze. "Umm... I really don't know." I stated, she looked unconvinced. "are you hurt? There's blood all over your front." she questioned. I started to hyperventilate again before fainting. 


End file.
